


If You Want Me, Earn Me

by Bootsrcool



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during and after the big revel of Star Wars. But will one added sentence have major affects to the Galaxy? Or is everyone doomed under the Empire?</p>
<p>Luke Skywalker always wanted a father. Will he get more than he bargained for when someone using the pseudonym  'Verdah-Dart' starts funding the Alliance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> This story will be updated sporadically throughout time as my life continues to be consumed by Undertale.
> 
> Self Advertisement:
> 
> If your into Teen Wolf, I've got some stories on the go!
> 
> If you dig Undertale and Harry Potter, I got a works in progress series going on that crossover. Check it out!
> 
> If you have nothing better to do with spare time, read, write, draw and create whatever you want! I'm taking up so many hobbies lately!
> 
> I less than three everyone that reads my shit! Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!~

“You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-wan did.” 

Luke stared at the end of the masked man's saber, slowly backing away. After all the training he did with Yoda, and he was going to die after this complete failed rescue mission. Shaking those thoughts from his head, Luke batted away Vader’s blade with his own. They exchanged a few blows before Luke was able to get a hit on Vader’s shoulder. 

“Urg!” Vader groaned, instinctively grabbing at the limb. He lashed out in anger, mind blurring. Luke tried to block the next barrage of attacks before he screamed.

His hand. This monster who killed his father had cut his hand off.

Luke fell back onto the platform, getting his wits together as much as he could before looking up at his executioner. If he was going to die, it would be staring into this mask and with dignity.

“There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you.” Luke stared at the mask, seeing it as a good thing to put as much distance as he could between them and started inching backwards on the tiny ledge.

“Luke. You do not yet realize you're importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy.”

By this time, Luke was gripping the durasteel with all he had. He stared at the man with malice. “I will never join you.”

“If only you knew the power of the dark side.” Luke turned around a bit, trying to get a better grip. “Obi-wan never told you what happened with your father.”

“He told me enough.” Luke swung his body lower down the shaft. “He told me you killed him,” he got out, voice hoarse. 

“No,” Vader said with something Luke couldn't describe in his voice. “I am your father.”

“No. No, that's not true. That's impossible!” 

“Search your feelings, you know it to be true,” Vader insisted, sending out his feelings to his son. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Noo,” Luke trailed off, his body wracked with the force telling him it was true. This man was his father. 

“Luke,” Luke looked back up. “You can destroy the Emperor He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together, we can rule the galaxy as father and son!” Vader outstretched his hand reaching for his son he had only touched with the force.

Luke looked around him, searching for a way out. By the time Vader was finished speaking, Luke had resigned himself to either take his father’s hand or fall to suicide.

“If you want me,” Luke started, hoping this would be a blow to his father. “Earn me.”

With that, and the faint hitching of breath heard through the respirator, Luke let his body relax as he let go, falling down to the pit.

Vader stood there, watching his only flesh and blood, the son he thought had been dead in the mother’s womb, choose suicide over him. 

Luke let out a scream as he was sucked into a vent. Eventually, he would hang from an antenna at the bottom of the city where he would be rescued by Leia, Lando and Chewie.

 

“Commander Skywalker, please report to the Command Center,” an Alliance member spoke upon being noticed as Luke, Leia, Chewbacca and Lando left the Millennium Falcon. 

“Can't you see he needs medical attention?” Leia snapped.

“Leia, it's fine. I just want to get it over with so I can sleep.” Luke said tiredly. He was exhausted both emotionally and physically. ‘Finding out the enemy of the organisation you believe in is your father can do that to you, I guess,’ he thought bitterly.

“But you're hand,” Leia started.

“It's gone, and will stay gone until I get a replacement,” Luke said, smiling at her. “It's fine. Come on, you can tell them what I can’t.”

 

When they entered the Command Center, everyone was talking over each other, waving limbs and gesturing wildly around.

“Commander Skywalker,” Admiral Ackbar acknowledged with a nod of his brown head. “Thank you for coming post-haste.”

“Commander, there are many things we need to talk about,” Mon Mothma spoke up above the others, causing a hush to fall across the room.

“Chancellor, admiral,” Luke nodded to the two that spoke to him. “Not to be rude, but if this isn't too important, I need to go to the med-bay. As you can see,” Luke waved his stump around, “I have wounds to be looked at.”

“Of course,” Mon Mothma said. “But this is of the utmost importance. After the rebels left Hoth, you disappeared. Leia told this council that you had business elsewhere for the time. We need to know if you had befriended anyone with Imperial ties while you were, away.”

“Imperial ties?” Luke repeated. “Why would you think that?”

“There has been some, er, funding, coming from an Imperial bank on Coruscant.” General Cracken said, looking slightly alarmed.

“So? That means we have some sympathisers on Imperial Base, that's all.”

“That's not..”

“The bank is one that the Emperor and the high ranking commanders use.” interrupted Mon Mothma, shooting an apologetic glance to the general. “The bank is heavily guarded and nearly impossible to hack into any of those accounts without being found. The amount is also, staggering.”

“How much?” Leia asked from where she was standing next to Luke.

“Over 19 billion Imperial Credits,” admitted Ackbar.

Luke’s eyes went huge. “When did this happen?” Leia demanded.

A few standard hours ago.” a general spoke.

“Was there a name the transfer was under?” Leia asked.

“Yes, it was from an Verdah-dart.”

“Verdah-dart,” Luke whispered to himself. “Can I have see the proof of transfer?” he asked suddenly. Leia looked up, surprised, but admiral Nantz handed over a datapad. Luke looked over the information, noticing how the name was spelled, then narrowed his eyes.

“What is it, Luke?” Leia asked.

“Nothing,” he replied, handing the datapad over. “Just looking for any hints or clues that could reveal the identity of the guy.”

“So you are telling us that you haven't been in contact with any Imperials since Hoth? Orr before then?” questioned admiral Massa.

Luke shook his head negatively.

“Then that is all. My apologies for holding you,” Mon Mothma said, dismissal in her voice. 

Luke hesitated a moment. “Could I please be updated if anything from this Verdah-dart comes in?” he requested.

Ackbar nodded his head in agreement. “We will notify you,” he replied.

“Thank you,” Luke said, backing out of the room and making his way to the medbay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeellllooooooo everyone!!
> 
> Guess who's back!
> 
> Back again!
> 
> From the Dead!!!
> 
> yay T_T
> 
> Sooo, short chappy, sorry 'bout that, but my muse is still in Undertale. It has ultimatly consummed me, and the friend that introduced me to it has been laughing their asses off on my inability to go back to other fandoms. My tumblr is full of art from undertale now. found out I have a knack of digital art. its improved since said friend lent me their drawing pad. :)
> 
> I will hopefully have another, LONGER, chapter sometime around mid september, but might not, cuz of work. Just got myself a job today! YAY!! XD
> 
> Anyways, thank you to everyone who commented, which kicked me in the ass and ot me in a slightly higher gear than before. <3 ya!
> 
> Enjoy!~

Later the next day, while he was fixing up the X-wing Lando got back for him, Luke got a message from the council.

“Commander Skywalker, please report to the council room immediately, commander Skywalker to the council room.”

When Luke arrived, everyone was seated and looking collected. “Skywalker, you asked to be notified immediately should we receive a donation from our, ‘friend’.”

“Did they donate again?” Luke asked. 

“They did indeed donate!” Exclaimed an officer. “They sent over 50 million credits, as well as 10 new X-Wing fighters! The shipment should arrive in the next few days!”

“....That's good.”

“What if it's a trap!” called out Ackbar. 

“I highly doubt this person would give us so much credits just to kill us all,” 

“They could hack into the accounts. They are nowhere near as secure as the Imperial banks.”

“And what if this is someone who genuinely wants to support us?” Luke said, trusting his gut instinct on this matter. He would be looking into the guy, but if they have someone on the inside high enough to have an account in the higher places, why not take what their giving?

Everyone sat in silence for some moments before Mon Mothma finally spoke.

“I will accept the ships. We will see where this goes. If they requests to meet or call, we will treat this as any other sympathizers who wish to contact us.”

“Thank you,” Luke said, slightly bowing towards the woman. She nodded back.

 

The ships arrived two standard days later. Luke was right next to the other pilots in surrounding the new models in awe. Luke studied them carefully, taking mental notes on the differences between these new ships and the old ones. They were almost the same bar some new parts here and there for upgraded performance. inspecting every one, he was coming across the eighth ship and saw something the others didn't have. Luke jumped inside and pulled the half hidden datapad out from beneath the paneling and turned it on. What it's contents said was shocking.

“My dear son,  
You gave me quite a scare a few standard days ago, I hope you realize. The stunt you pulled was both foolish and cunning. Something I would have done in the past as Another Someone. You left me with some parting advice that I have taken to heart. I will earn you, and you will come to me eventually. I look forward to meeting you again.

Yours, Verdah-dart.”

 

Luke’s breath hitched at the words and he quickly turned off the datapad and hid it on his person. It hitched again when he saw his name lightly engraved on a side paneling, as well as a set of coordinates. He memorized the combination before carefully exiting the machine.

Mon Mothma was watching by the docking bay door and Luke made his way over to her. “Yes Commander?”

“Do you see that X-Wing? Is it possible I could use that?” Luke asked, gesturing to said X-Wing. 

Mon Mothma studied the boy in front of her, but nodded her head. “You have been a great asset to this rebellion. I can grant you first pick of these fliers.” 

Luke gave a bow, murmuring a ‘thank you’ before going over to his new ship, settling himself in for a time of meditation.Taking deep breaths, he pictures himself in his mind, wandering aimlessly through the force. There are a few bright spots here and there, resembling what Yoda said were strong force sensitive users, but they were very few and very far in between. Yoda told him that once, when a Jedi meditates, there would be so many bright spots that it was like floating in space without durasteel surrounding them.

But there was one exceptionally bright spot not too far from Luke, and the boy reached out mentally and physically, being the curious kid he was.

‘Luke?’

Luke gasped, recoiling slightly, but not fully, at the very familiar, if not clearer voice.

‘My Son?’ 

Luke still did not withdraw, the voice sounded so much more smoother without the vocoder. 

‘What is it, My Son? What is wrong?’

Luke tilted his head a bit. What was wrong? Nothing was wrong to him. 

‘Luke!’

It was almost soothing….

‘LUKE!’

“Hmm?” Luke made a small noise of acknowledgement. A relieved sigh was heard before he felt calming waves flow between the bright spot and himself. 

‘Are you alright?’ the voice questioned?

“Yes, why wouldn't I be?” Like said, the thought flowing into the force.

A chuckle resounded around his head. ‘I wouldn't think you would willingly contact me unless it was an emergency.’

Luke shrugged, completely at ease with the sound of his father's voice floating around his head. It was… comforting? Like a warm blanket.

There was a silence between the two, though not uncomfortable. It lasted quite a while before Luke slowly started to ease his consciousness back into his own body.

‘I will speak to you soon, I trust?’ the voice asked softly.

Luke made another noise, this one affirmative in nature. With one more wave of emotions being given, the presence of the Dark Lord, Darth Vader, disappeared like water on Tatooine. Luke opened his eyes to see Leia standing outside the X-Wing, watching him with fondness in her eyes. “Everything okay?” she questions when he comes out. 

“Yeah,” Luke nodded with a small but dopey grin on his face. “Everything’s fine. We should get some rest.” Hi smile dropped a little. “We need to start planning to get Han back.”

Leia nodded her head, reaching out and giving his arm a slight squeeze before turning and leaving the docking bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr at Bootsrcool.tumblr.com/


End file.
